


36 Questions That Lead to Love

by MacAsh



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: 36 Questions That Lead To Love, F/F, Future Fic, Jane and Sutton are mentioned, Miss Congeniality References, Mostly Dialogue, This Is Stupid But I Miss The Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacAsh/pseuds/MacAsh
Summary: Adena and Kat decide to do the 36 Questions That Lead To Love. In which Kat gets a robot, Adena is embarrassed and we find out who kills the spiders.





	1. Part I: After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of the teaser dropping and too many hours listening to the 36 questions musical podcast. It's mostly dialogue and slightly ooc (i think), so if that's not your thing, I think you won't like it very much.
> 
> This is also a future fic, everything happens two years after the events of the show. Italics are off screen text.

* * *

  
It’s late on a Saturday when Kat e Adena finally get home after a night out with the Scarlet staff. Sutton was just promoted to fashion supervisor, which meant more benefits, a salary bump and the comforting feeling of not having to dread every time Oliver called her to his office. Kat and Jane took upon themselves to organize the best celebratory bash their hardworking friend deserved with food, drinks and laughter to wash off all the stress of the week.

By the time the two of them collapsed in bed, there was still a bit of the high from the party that left both of them not wanting the night to end. Adena played with the skin on Kat’s waist, basking in the feeling of contentment only perfect nights could bring. Maybe it was the peace that seemed to ease all the troubles and worries from Adena's face or her smell, so familiar but yet always a surprise that led Kat to stare in awe. At her girlfriend. At their life together even after all the challenges and obstacles thrown their way. They were together for over two years, lived together for good part of the last and there was still so much she didn’t know about the woman in front of her.

 She takes Adena’s other hand, the one hanging limp between the two of them, and began.

 “So there’s this list of questions. It’s called 36 Questions That Lead To Love...”

 ***

They were already in love, but it still seemed fun getting to know more about each other. Soon they were sitting on top of the bed, legs crossed and identical smiles on their faces. The questions illuminated the dark room with a blue tinge from Kat's phone along with, for some reason, the flashes of yellow from a candle Kat had brought to put between the two of them.

 

( _It sets the mood!_ ).

 

— Ok, are you ready?

— Yeah.

… 

— Babe?

— Yeah? 

— Why are we on our underwear?

— I don't know. You just started stripping. I assumed it was one of the rules.

— Why would that be one of the rules?I was just getting ready to bed.

— Why are you laughing? It’s possible.

— Yeah, it is. I totally agree.

— Do you want to continue like this? I kind of like it.

—  I kind of like it too. 

***

  _1\. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?_

 

 _—_ You. 

— Beyon-- wait, oh. That is so cute. Now I want to change mine to you too.

— Oh, now you choose me?  


— What? No! I mean, it's _Beyoncé_ , Adena.  


— So I’m your second option? Good to know.

—  You are, like, my only option. Beyoncé is a married woman.

— …

— But of course, I would choose her after you, always. Of course.

— Hm...  


— You are totally messing with me, aren’t you?

— Maybe.

— Asshole!

— Ouch! It’s a pillow, Kat. It’s not going to kill me.

— We’ll see. 

***

_2\. Would you like to be famous? In what way?_

 

— I would not, thank you very much. I wouldn’t be anywhere near prepared for that kind of life. Besides, I feel like I could do more with my current job and with my privacy and sanity intact than if I were famous and not dealing, you know. What about you?

— Depends. What kind of fame are we talking about? Perhaps, if it meant I could use it as a platform for important issues, something I could bring visibility to in a way my art couldn't, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

— Have I ever tell you how amazing I think you are?

— Yes.

— Good.

— Uh, Kat?

— Hm?

— I think it’s better if we ditch the candle for a lamp.

— Hm…why is that?

— Because we can’t kiss if there’s a candle between us.

— Hm…so that’s the burning sensation on my chest.

***

_3\. Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?_

 

 _—_ Sometimes.  Depending on the person I’m about to call, I get nervous.

— Really? I never thought you'd be nervous with anything like that.

— It happens more often than you think.

— I didn't know that.

— I mean, when we started talking, I wouldn’t rehearse before dialing or anything, but I’d think about it during the entire day. Like in passing.

— What do you mean?

— Like, o ne time I was organizing some event for work and gathering the courage to call you first because we were doing that whole "let's pretend we are friends and not totally into each other" thing...

— I remember.

— So I was, you know, sounding out greetings, trying to sound cool and mysterious and I accidentally blurted out this weird “Hello” completely out of the blue. Sutton was passing by and heard it. God, she called me Melania for weeks. Tom from IT still thinks that's my name and I’m not explaining that shit to him.

— That explains those weird phone calls with the laughter in the background. But, Kat…

— Yeah…?

— It’s really sweet. Thank you for telling me that.

— You’re welcome, babe. And you?

— I don’t necessarily rehearse but sometimes, when I'm in the US, I practice softening my accent.

— Really? 

— It makes things go smoothly sometimes.

— That’s stupid, you shouldn’t have to do this to be treated fairly.

— It is stupid, but it is what it is. Besides, it’s kind of fun playing with American accents.

— Still.  


— I know.

— Well, _I_ love your accent. 

— Thank you, baby.

— Can I... ask you something? Something that’s not on the list?

— Of course.

— Were you ever nervous to speak to me too?Before? I mean, you were always so cool and collected and sexy and amazing back then.

— That’s what you thought of me back then? Well, thank you but I was far from cool and collected on the inside. Now, sexy and amazing…

— Duh.

— I wasn’t exactly nervous because I didn’t think I had any right to, because of…you know. But I remember feeling excited with every text and call from you.

— Aw.

—  I also remember thinking at the beginning ‘Wow, we are going to be fast friends!'

— The best pals.

— …and then if we didn’t talk that day I would scroll through Scarlet’s social media, just to see what you were doing, what you were thinking and all that.

— Aw, babe.  

— What?

— That’s so embarrassing. It wasn’t me running the social media during that time, it was Natalie. 

— The one that you had to…

— Yep.

— So that wasn't...

— Nope.

— Oh, that explains the… 

— Yep.

— Oh. Well, is it just me or it’s awfully quiet in here? I’m going to put some music on.

— You don’t have to leave just because you’re embarrassed.

— _I’m not!_

_—_ Embarrassed or leaving because you are embarrassed?

— _I'm sorry, Kat. I'm in the living room,_   _I can’t hear you!_

***

_4\. What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?_

_—_ I’m just saying, I thought it was cute.

— I don’t know what you are talking about.

— You looorved me.

— We live together.

— You think I’m gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me…

— Anyway, I think for me a perfect that would be a day filled with activities, from beginning to end. Discovering somewhere new, somewhere neither me or you ever been to and discovering it together. Then, by the end of the day we get together with the people that we love for a night of food and laughter and then we fall asleep, working the rest of our lives for more days like that because a perfect day is just the beginning of a lifetime of happiness.

— April 25th, because it’s not too hot and not too cold. All you need is a light jacket.

— What?

— Jane made me watch Miss Congeniality last week.

 

***

_5\. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?_

 

— I think it was…two weeks ago when me and the girls got stuck in traffic and the driver put the Wicked soundtrack on.

— Really, Kat?

— What?

—You sing the Blue’s Clues song every time you’re looking for something.

— I do? Oh my God, I do! Why didn’t you say something?

— I thought you knew.

— Well, we all have skeletons in our closets. I sing amazing childhood songs, you didn't like _Hamilton_. Nobody’s perfect.

— I just think _In The Heights_ seemed more optimistic.

— We are getting a divorce.  


— I need to propose first.  


— And who says you'll be the one popping the question?  


— Ellen DeGeneres.

— That was so random and specific. I'm not even going to question that. 

— Good.

—But what about you? I just realize I've never heard you sing.

— Oh, I don’t sing.

— Ever?

— Rarely. It’s more of a kindness really.

— You gotta want to sing something sometimes.

— No, I don't want it. I have no rhythm, no vocals. I just nod and hum, and the world is safer because of it.

—…

— You don’t have to look so sad, Kat. It’s okay.

— It can be that bad, babe. Sing something to me.

***

_6\. If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?_

— I’m telling you, it wasn’t that bad.

— Thank you for lying, Kat.

— That’s what girlfriends are for, babe.

— Lying?

— Amongst other things…

_—_ Anyway, what would you choose?

_—_ Mind. I hate forgetting things, I forget things _all_ the time.

— Body. That way I can carry you when you can’t find your way home.

— That sounds so sweet, but I know you actually meant it.

***

_7_ _. Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?_

— Oh, no.

— Adena! We were just talking about this!

— Yes, we were. For the record, I don’t think dying mid-laugh is a good way to go.

— What? Why not? At least you’d die happy.

— You maybe, but what about the people with you that would have to witness that?

— Yeah, that would be weird… I’ll die watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine alone, then.

— Really?

— You know I love my Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

— I know. Well, I think I’m going to die in a car accident.

— Really? Is that why you don’t like driving, cars or car trips with your girlfriend?

— Yes. That and you’re a terrible driver.

— What?! No, I’m not!

— You keep fiddling with your phone, your GPS, playlists, your period tracker for some reason, and your Snapchat, all at once..

— …

— It’s true.

— This question is so lame.

***

_8\. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common._

_—_ We both love me, we both call Jane when we see spiders because she grew up in the wild or something and we both want to adopt a puppy to provide them a happy, stable family of love?

— We both love Jane for handling the spiders, we both agreed to talk about the puppy after moving somewhere bigger and we are both too proud to cry in Pixar animated movies.

 

***

_9\. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?_

_—_ The vacuum cleaner. Literally.

— Really?

— Yeah. Why?

— Hold on a second.

…

— Where are you going?

— _Just a second!_

_..._

_— Here.  
_

— No way!

— What can I say? I know my girlfriend.

— I don’t know why, I’m in no way organized, as you know, but dust just creeps me out and brooms are weird. 

— I noticed you side eyeing it quite often.

— They are like toothbrushes for the floor.

— I don’t think...

— Is this one of those cleaning robots that vacuum, wipe and all that? 

— Yes.I saw it on Youtube and thought of you. 

— I’m going to name it Hermione.

— Why?

— I don’t know.What about you? For what are you most grateful in your life?

— Skype.

— That's weird. Why would you…Oh!

— Yeah.

— I’m also extremely grateful for Skype, not so much for the acoustics on your parents house, but yeah, grateful.

…

— Aren’t you glad we got rid of the candle? 

— Eh, I mean, it did set the mood.

_***_

_10\. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?_

 

_—_ You already know mine. I loved growing up with my parents but I just wanted a little less analyzing our feelings and more emotional outbursts of rebellion or something.

— If you ever had kids, how would you like to raise them?

— Hm… with you obviously. I think we’d be amazing at it. I would want them to be free and independent to make their own choices and mistakes, to feel and to be confused, you know? To have a security net and to be embarrassed with how much we love them.

— That sounds lovely. I want that too.

...

— Aren’t we big softies?

— Hm... We are.

— What about you?

— I wouldn’t change much about how I was raised. My parents gave me the freedom to guarantee my independence. I did wish to have more discipline when I was growing up, but came to appreciated it as an adult. But, I don't know, maybe singing lessons.

— Whaaat? No!

 

_***_

_11\. Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible._

 

— You know my life story, it was on the article from when we met. 

— Still, I like it when you tell it.

— Ok, start the clock. Hm... Born and raised in Tehran by two loving but slightly overbearing parents, two brothers and a cousin/best friend growing up. Not knowing what we wanted to do, we set off to travel the world. We went separate ways in Japan, she stayed and I went to Amsterdam were I met a photographer that taught me all about photography and how to love a woman. We broke up and I went back to traveling but this time through the lens of a camera. I met Coco in my first open at a tiny gallery in Paris that I think it's a bar now. She was fresh off college and wanted to become a writer, so we jumped on a relationship, living the life of the struggling artists in Paris, nurturing our respective careers together while personally growing further apart. I’ve just started a new series of photographs that took me to the US, where I was approached for an interview for this unfeminist magazine…

— A common misconception.

—… and I met this aggravating social media director who refused to give up on the piece but who was also an immensely intelligent and interesting person that helped me pack a bag of dildos to bring home twelve hours after meeting me. We got to know each other, I broke up with Coco but this woman and I happen to miscommunicate massively…

_— Massively._

_—…_ and between drama, long distance and bureaucratic turmoils, we managed to fall in love, move in together and strongly consider adopting a puppy together.

— That seems like a great idea.

— My girlfriend thinks so too.

— She seems like a bright girl.

— The brightest.

_—_ You know, I don’t regret any of it. I would do it all over again.

— Me too. Except maybe hurting Coco so much.

— But you guys are friends now. You’re her daughter’s godmother.

— Yeah, I’m glad things worked out but Ijust wished she didn’t have to be hurt so we could be happy.

— I know. But look on the bright side, you have a lifetime of babysitting to make it up to her.

— I think you mean, _we_ have a lifetime of babysitting to make it up to her.

— Nope. Coco loves me, who do you think she’ll be going out while you’re home babysitting? The cool aunt that gets freebies and tickets for plays.

— We’ll see about that. Now, it’s your turn.

— Huh…Only daughter, shrink parents, roll college montage with cool parties, hard studying and not so great fashion choices. Not knowing what to do after college, my Dad got me an assistent job at Scarlet where I met my best friends, became Social Media Director because your girl’s got skills and met my future girlfriend. We lived, we learned and we fell in love. Now I’m head of the social media department, living with my amazing girlfriend and our awesome vacuum robot, Hermione.

— Yours was way quicker than mine.

— That’s because you’re way older than me. Geriatric even.

— If you think going for my age is going to work…

— Uh-hm.

— You’re absolutely right. Hold on while I go through my skincare routine.

— Okay. Can you bring the moisturizer while you’re in there, please!

— _On it!_

_***_

_12\. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?_

— Singing?

— No, thank you, I’m happy just humming. I think I would like to be able to speak every language in the world.

— Ambitious, I like it.  Why, though? You already speak a ton.

— Yes but speaking a language is not just communicating with other people. It’s like learning to see the world their way, their culture. Like expanding the way you see and think about the world and its people. I feel the world would be a better place if we took a moment and tried to see through other people’s eyes.

— It's so you to turn learning a language into some kind of art.

— Thanks. Maybe it is. I don't know. You?

— So, I’m big on communications, obvs. I would choose something that could help me improve the communication all over the world. Accessible reliable information. You know?

— But you do have that power. Look how far you’ve come with Scarlet’s social media and all the important things you guys publish. You have millions of followers all over the world.

— Yeah, but that’s on social media.There are all sorts of obstacles to information like technological, political, cultural and even physical. There are people with little to no access to the internet. How can information reach an illiterate population or censured countries? Or even hard to reach towns? Everyone deserves to be informed, no matter where you live.

— Seems like something you care about a lot.

— I guess I do. I didn’t even know I cared so much until you asked. But I don’t know though, seems like a child’s dream, like world peace or pockets on jeans.

— Kat, I know you. If there’s someone willing and able to make change, that person is you.

— You really think so?

— Of course.

— But what if I fail?

— Then we’ll fail. I’ll be with you every step of the way and I’m pretty sure Jane and Sutton will be too.

— Yeah. I’ll think about it.

— Sleep on it and when you’re ready, we can start the change.

— That sounds great. Thanks.

— No need to thank me. Now, what’s the next question?

— This is the end of the first part, actually.  Do you want to continue the rest later and get some sleep?

— It’s almost light out. Wanna cuddle and watch the sunrise before going to bed?

— I thought you’d never ask.


	2. Part II: The Train Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from visiting Kat's parents, our favorite couple continues the second part of the love questionnaire.  
> Where Adena knows what Jane's been hiding from Kat but won't tell, Kat talks about in-law bonding and we find out more details about a possible competitor for Kat's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update earlier but I'm in no way organized. I'm sorry.  
> New episodes dropping soon and this will probably have a lot of inaccuracies, so be mindful about that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update before the season ends or something.

 

Kat sighed in relief as they entered the empty platform. She was not ready for a public display of togetherness.

They just came back from her parent’s for the anual Let’s Ask Kat About Grandchildren Day. Adena held it together like champ and as soon as they left she interlaced their fingers and suggested walking to the train station to “ _enjoy this beautiful day_ ”.

Who was Kat to say no? Future Kat would answer something like “physically unfit”, but Past Kat wouldn’t listen anyway.

She collapses into one of the benches distributed along the train platform while Adena says something about buying them water and snacks for the trip, Kat doesn’t pay much attention, too busy relinquishing on the feeling of not being up on her feet.

“Here,” Adena says, offering her a cold bottle of water.

Kat murmurs an “ _I love you_ ” before putting it behind her neck and sighing.

“I thought you’d say that”.

“I’m not saying I’m going to, but God I need to exercise more.”

Adena laughs. “Maybe, but I think it was more the high heels than your fitness.”

“That too.”

There’s a fond look on Adena’s face. A quick check to the station’s clock tells her they still got plenty of time before their train is schedule to arrive. “Hey, do you want to continue with the thing?”

“What thing?” Kat asks looking up from her phone. “Oh the questions thing? Totally!”

 

***

 

 

_13\. If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?_

 

— This is going to sound so stupid but Jane has been acting strange when it’s only the two of us. I would want to know, like, what’s up with that?

— Is she? Since when?

— I don’t know. Last week?

— I see.

— You seem to. What do you know?

— Nothing.

— Adena, you’re a terrible liar.

— I’m not lying. Maybe Jane is a terrible liar and she’s lying to you.

— How could she be lying when she can’t even be in the…O-oh! I see what she’s doing. She’s not going anywhere near me so she doesn’t have to. Smart move, Tiny Jane.

— So it’s settled then. Next question.

— But what would she have to lie to me about?

— I mean, who would know?

— I’ll let that slide if you tell me what would you ask the crystal ball thing.

— I’m fine with not knowing things. Sometimes knowing can ruin the thrill of discovery but there’s one thing that’s been eating me away since we started doing it.

— Now I’m intrigued.

— Where do you hide the Christmas presents?

— Oh that. I thought…never mind. I drop them at Mrs. Reynolds so she can hide them. I knew you wouldn’t go near her apartment because of that weird rivalry you guys have going on and I knew you were too proud to ask her for help.

— I just don’t understand why she has to keep feeding you, Kat. And the problem it’s not just the food itself. It’s the way she offers it, as if I couldn’t or wouldn’t cook for you.Or maybe she thinks I’m a bad cook?

— Really? Would she think that after the five plates of food you had me deliver to her? Admit it, you’re both fighting arduously for my love and I gotta say, babe, it’s not looking good on your side. She makes this fried ice cream thing that could be a game changer.

— Well, we can’t have that, can’t we? I don’t mean to brag but I did brought you that bottle of water.

— True, true, true, true.

— And I’m also the little spoon to your big spoon.

— I don’t see any lies in that.

— And who would rather kiss? Me, your girlfriend and co-parent to a lovely dog, partner in life and in crime… or Mrs. Reynolds?

— She does have a little swagger, I’m not gonna lie, Mrs. Reynolds could still get it.

— Kat.

— But if I had to think really hard, maybe weighting the pros and cons, in this specific state of the economy…

— Kat…

— I’d choose you. Always, a hundred times over, no doubt or hesitation.

— Thanks.

— You’re welcome, babe. But you do realize that now I have to change my hiding place, right?

— _Shit._

***

 

_14\. Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?_

_—_ It’s stupid but when I was a child I wanted to be an airplane pilot.

— That’s so cute. Little Adena soaring, ooh flying, like a High School Musical song.

— Like a what?

— Never mind. But why couldn’t you?

— I’m colorblind.

— What?!

 _—_ Only slightly. But still.

— How could I not know that?

— It’s not something you drop casually in a conversation.

— Uh, you mean like this.

— … I see your point.

— But do you really?

— Ha-ha.

— But is that true? Colorblind people can’t fly planes?

— Well, they can. They just can’t take night flights and other technicalities but I gave up on that dream after a while. It’s just something that stays on your head as time goes by. What kind of person would I be if I decided to go for it? Would I be totally different from who I am today? Is the uniform itchy?

— You would look totally hot in that captain outfit with the hat and the blazer.

— Interesting. You like the hat?

— I dig it.

— I have the blazer.

— Nice

— Anyway, your turn.

 _—_ Uh- I don’t know. Two years ago, I would’ve said seeing the world. But we’re doing it, already. I don’t know, as time goes by, I realize I have less dreams and more goals. I mean, I already met Beyoncé, thanks to Sutton.

— I remember that day quite well.

— Yeah. I think my dream would be to make an amazing discovery or something and donate the royalties to charity just to piss off all of the lawyers and business men.

— Nice.

— Also, world peace.

 

 

_***_

_15\. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?_

— Oh, I know mine!

— What’s yours?

— Remember how Jane worked for Incite for like two terrifying months but got amazing sources and contacts in her time there?

— Yeah…

— So she hooked me up with this guy that has a non-profit that makes glasses available to low income communities.

— You’re kidding?

— Nope. We are talking and I think we can expand this to other communities in the state that don’t have access to this kind of thing. And even, I don’t know, abroad.

— Kat, this is amazing!

— I know. I was waiting to tell you at home because I knew you were going to do this jumping up and down thing you are doing right now and one thing would lead to another…

—This is amazing, Kat. I’m so proud of you.

 _— …_ Thank you.

— Are you blushing?

— What? No!

— You are!

— Maybe. What about you?

— Besides getting Oliver to cry laughing?

 _—_ You did that?

— Don’t get me wrong because he will deny it but yeah, I did.

— Wow.

— I know.

— How?

— I’m a funny person.

 _—_ You are.

— Anyway, I’ve had great achievements in my career, but I think the one that touched my heart was that girl who contacted me for her “Interview Your Hero” project for school.

— You totally cried.

— I did. So did you if I remember correctly.

— She had a tiny disposable camera for the whole day. It was so cute.

— It was. I still talk to her parents sometimes.

— You do? How are they holding up?

— Great. I told them if she still wants to be a photographer in a few years, she could intern for me or something.

— Look at you, inspiring the children and molding the America of tomorrow.

_***_

_16\. What do you value most in a friendship?_

_—_ That they call me out on my bullshit.

— That’s beautiful, Kat.

— I mean, I’m pretty self aware but I’m still really good at being in denial, you know? So I love that the girls are patient with me but still call me out on my bullshit because I seriously need them to sometimes.

— I don’t know. I think I treasure endurance.

— What the fuck?

— No, no! Not like that. I meant about friendships. How it doesn’t matter how long I haven’t spoke to them or where we are, we can just call each other or grab a coffee and it will be the same. Our friendship can endure time and space.

— That seems nice. But why is Firuze always pissed when you FaceTime each other?

— Oh. That’s because she hates how the front view camera makes her face look.

— I mean, she’s not wrong. You can look awful if you don’t know the right angles.

— I guess.

— Tell her to FaceTime me and I’ll teach her all about it.

— She’ll hate every second of it.

— I know.

_***_

_17\. What is your most treasured memory?_

_—_ The violinist by the water.

— Our violinist.

***

 

_18\. What is your most terrible memory?_

_—_ God, where to begin… Just kidding, I don’t think I have one, thank Goodness.

— Not even when Jane and Prinstripe were trying that new…

— I _said_ … I don’t think I have one, Adena.

— Of course.

— Like I said, the denial is strong in me. What about you?

— When I was in Cartagena and Sutton called to let me know you passed out during Fashion Week and hit your head.

— But I was fine.

— And I was far.

— You don’t need to worry. I was just exhausted because I wanted to be a cool boss and ended up doing everything except take care of myself. It’s on me, though, not you. And it won’t happen again.

— It’s not that. It was just, being far away and not being able to do anything. I never felt so powerless before. I hated it.

— Is that why you don’t travel as often?

— It’s not like I have to. At least not as much. Firuze also loves to travel and she’s better in those meetings than I ever was.

— You know that you don’t have to worry about me, right? I’m super into the healthy lifestyle, now I even drink water regularly. Jane also makes the new interns text me every three hours for a snack and I’m even exercising, like all the time.

— You know that walking Dogbert isn’t an actual exercise, right?

— He gets tired halfway and I have to carry him. It totally counts as exercise. So you don’t have to worry.

— It’s not just that. I realized lately that I don’t like leaving. Not anymore.

— Well… Dogbert doesn’t like when you leave either.

_***_

_19\. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?_

 

— I would trade my life insurance policy for a better one and leave it all to our dog, like a fancy old lady.

— What about me?

— You were the one that wanted to get the dog.

— No, I mean, what about me and the insurance thing.

— Oh, that. It won’t be a problem, my mother will practically adopt you,. She’ll feed you more than you’ll ever be able to eat in a lifetime and she’ll subtly ask you to move in with her and dad. You’ll blink and suddenly you and Dogbert will wake up with her by the foot of the bed with a dozen photo albums of my entire childhood.

— I like that. You go Mama El-Amin!

— You say that now.

— I love your mom. She tells me all the family gossip and teaches me things. Wise, grown-up, womanly things.

— She’s teaching you how to curse in Persian, isn’t she?

— No. We are bonding over our different cultures. Anyway, I think I would quit and spend a year with my personal tour guide documenting our trips and selling the rights for a biopic with Gugu Mbatha-Raw as me.

— And who’ll play me?

— Well, you wouldn’t be in the movie.

— What?

— Just kidding, of course you would. I think Shohreh Aghdashloo would be a great pick. Born in Iran, great actress, the right age.

— You kid about my age now. But in five years, we’ll see. We’ll see…

 _—_ Why does repeating it makes it sound so creepy?

— No one knows. No one…knows.

— Look, I got chills, Adena! Chills!

_***_

_20\. What does friendship mean to you?_

_—_ Haven’t we answered that already?

— I think it was about what one values in a friendship.

— Were they running out of questions or something?

— Perhaps. They seem quite similar.

— That’s just lazy.

— But what does it meant to you?

— I don’t know. I think it means having someone’s back and they having yours…in a love and support kind of way, not like the mafia or anything like that.

— I agree. I think that’s the kind of thing that separates a friend from an acquaintance or a colleague.

— Look at us, all grown up.

— You said the same thing when we were doing our taxes the other day.

— I know. It’s like a constant evolution.

_***_

_21\. What roles do love and affection play in your life?_

 

— They are my life force. This heart can’t take the absence of love and affection. It’ll wither and die.

— I mean, everyone likes love and affection in some way, right? It doesn’t necessarily needs to be romantic.

— My parents used to freak out because I was super affections as a teenager and they were afraid that I would confuse that with romantic feelings or something. So they used to drop this pamphlets in my room, which were just this horrible things my dad had just made in the the family computer and printed out, with guidelines about recognizing and understanding your feelings. I remember putting them in the bathroom and laughing in the mornings because even then WordArt wasn't a thing for anyone except my dad.

— But why did you put it in the bathroom?

— Smartphones were just beginning at the time, we didn’t have stuff to read in the bathroom, so I left them in there to read.

— Amazing.

— I also happen to love the physical manifestation of love and affection, a.k.a cuddles. And boobs are warm. I love that.

— Kat Edison! Is that why you’re so fond of cuddling? Because of my boobs?

— You pretend you’re doing me a favor, but I know you love it.

— I admit that’s true.

— So, what roles do love and affection play in your life?

— Well, I don’t know if you know but my partner l _oves_ love and affection. It is her life force, her heart would wither and die without it. I’m quite parcial to them.

— Are you? Well, she’s a lucky girl.

— * _Oh my God, would you please stop flirting_!*

 _—_ Sorry, Ma’am.

_***_

_22\. Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items._

— That’s a tough one.

— Excuse me?

— Like, only five, babe?

— Good save.

— It wasn’t a save.

— You think you’re so cute. You think you can get away with anything with the smiling and the cheeks…

 _—_ Oh, am I cute?

— _Anyway_ , I think you’re loyal and smart.

— Have you ever noticed how this things always makes us look like labradors?

— They are great dogs.

— I’m so glad Dogbert isn’t here to listen to this.

— Just because he doesn’t have a defined breed, doesn’t mean he’s not a good dog.

— He’s the best dog and I’m telling him what you said.

— I’m not the one that comes home smelling like the neighbor’s dog.

— He greets me in the morning, it’s adorable.

— I love how you find a Pincher barking at you at seven A.M an adorable greeting.

— I love how you think that he was a Pincher.

— It’s not?

— It’s a Chihuahua.

— There’s a difference?

— Aw, babe, I love you.

— I love you too but …

— So, not boring characteristics then. I love how you view dog breed as if they were cats. Like, big dogs, small dogs, furry or hairless. They are all the same to you.

— I don’t think it matters. Besides, who has the time to memorize all those breeds.

— I love how it doesn’t matter to you.

— Well, I love how you think a spoonful of Nutella is a meal and that orange soda is good for you because it’s made from “oranges”.

— My belly feels it’s healthy. I trust my body completely.

— I know. I love it.

— Well, I love that you try to act all cool and mysterious but you collect stamps from post offices all over the world.

— I love how you can give an entire monologue while brushing you teeth and still thinks I can understand a word of all that.

 

*Fifteen minutes later*

 

— I love how…

— Sorry, Kat. Our train just arrived.

— Ok, so let’s get settled.

***

 _—_ Now that we’re settled, do you want to continue?

— Sure.

_***_

_23\. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?_

_—_ Wow. That is a loaded question.

— Yeah.

— I don’t know. I had a pretty good childhood but I don’t have a big family and wouldn’t say I’m close with my parents, they are more like, hovering in the background.

— Would you want to have a closer relationship with them?

— I mean, I don’t know. It works, you know. I know they love me and I love them. Growing up, I wished for _something_ more from them, you know?

— I remember you mentioning being bored a lot.

— Yeah. But, now I just think it’s who they are and maybe in the future when we have kids, we could be closer. Specially given how much they talk about having grandchildren.

— I think you should do what feels better for you.

— That still freaks you out, doesn’t it?

— What?

— That I’m not tight with my parents.

— No, yes, I mean, kind of. It’s just…I never understood this American need to dissociate from your parents as soon as possible.

— You left home at 17.

— That’s fair.

— But you and your mom are joined at the hip.

— That too.

— I feel like I had a good childhood. They were warm and much more patient with me than I deserved it.

— Looking back, I think my parents were saints. I wouldn’t be so merciful.

— Oh, I know. Your mom told me all about it.

— Did she? I don’t know how I feel about that.

—I think it’s cute. I kept imagining you as this well behaved child that turned rebellious as a teenager, but your mom was like “Nooo”. Apparently, you were a little spitfire from the womb and your mother assures me she documented every second of it.

— How often do you speak with each other?

— Enough…

— And you didn’t happen to mention, let’s say, that I was on a cleanse?

 _—_ Hm.. no. Maybe? Those are bad for you, by the way.

— It’s a sugar cleanse because that friend of yours came to visit and we bought too much chocolate at the M&M's store. A cleanse that you said you were going to accompanied me but change you mind because of Restaurant Week. I knew it. I knew it wasn’t the supermarket guy who told her.

— Who?

— She called me to berate me for starving myself and when I asked how she knew about it, she told me the supermarket manager followed me on Instagram and commented on it.

— Well, it is I, Kat Edison by day, supermarket manager by night. But, for real, I’m sorry, Adena. I won’t comment on your life again.

— No, no. We could use this to our advantage, Kat. Can’t you see?

— Is this about the surprise thing?

— I’m going to do it, Kat. I’m going to throw her a surprise party and you are my secret weapon.

— You can’t, babe. The woman is just too powerful.

— You’ll see 

***

_24\. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?_

_—_  Did my mom wrote this?

— Possibly.

— I feel like we’re cool. We are ok. I love her, she loves me. We’re dandy candy

— That was beautiful Kat. You should write that on her Mother’s Day card.

— I think we are pretty similar. So most of the time we are like, that twin Spiderman’s meme, you know?

— Strangely enough I do.

— Even though we aren’t close like I’m with dad, I feel like we are good, we understand each other.

— I love my relationship with my mother. Growing up, you begin to see your parents in a new light and weirdly enough, as people. I probably didn’t make things easier for her and she still loves me anyway, which is astounding as it is comforting. I feel like our relationship is shifting too. Before she was constantly worrying about me but now I see myself worrying about her and my father a lot, which is nerve wracking and probably a punishment.

— Totally. The other day I was struck with this thought of my parents getting old and like, is my dad drinking enough orange soda and eating well?

— Please tell me you didn’t share your orange soda theory with my mom.

— I tried but apparently she hates drinks with coloring so I convinced her to get a dog.

— You’re like Oprah but with dogs.

— I like that. I’ll put it on my Twitter bio.

— You get a dog! And you get a dog…

— Loving the meme usage babe. Unfortunately we are done with part two.

— Are we falling in love yet?

— Hard to tell. I’ll check it at home.

— I’ll wear the blazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: Shohreh Aghdashloo could get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so sad because April 25th was like the day I began writing this.  
> Also, now I really want a puppy but I already have two :/


End file.
